


Plans For Tonight

by KSForever



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: M/M, SGC shower-room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: SGC shower-room sex for Daniel/Jack, in preparation for more sex later on; it's a date!





	Plans For Tonight

Plans For Tonight

Water ran down Daniel’s back. Jack watched it. He moved up, closer behind Daniel.

“Hi.” Daniel replied, to Jack as he moved closer.

“Hi.” Jack murmured, kissing Daniel’s neck, as the two men were hidden behind the shower curtain in the SGC wash-room.

The security cameras were not switched on in the shower room today.

“Is anyone else due home from a Mission soon?” Daniel asked.

“Nope.” Jack mused, taking the soap from Daniel’s hands. He swiped said soap down Daniel’s back, drawing patterns on the man’s skin with his fingertips.

“So, got any plans for when you go home tonight?” Daniel mused, reaching back, and touching Jack’s thighs with soap lathered hands of his own.

“Nope.” Jack paused, as Daniel pulled him, by his thighs, closer still. “You can come over for pizza if you feel like it?”

“Yeah, ok…” Daniel responded, feeling Jack’s hands slip down between them, touch his ass…

Jack used enough of the soap lather to coat his own length. Too much might cause them issues, and yet, some was required.

Daniel stood there, slightly bent over, being supported by one arm of Jack’s, and the shower rail to hand, trying to pretend that Jack and he weren’t doing what they were doing, trying not to make a sound, in case someone did actually walk in the door across the room, or in case the security cameras were scheduled to come back on after being seen to. “Erm, so do you want me to bring anything with me tonight?”

“I’ll have ordered our usual pizza.” Jack pushed his cock further into his dear Daniel as Daniel clenched him, and he worked Daniel’s fucker with his spare hand. “I need you, Daniel. Over and over again, if how I feel right now is any indication!” He whispered, sucking Daniel’s earlobe, as the water continued, mercifully, to fall around them, and aid their cause.

“Are you okay, Jack?” Daniel asked, as his hands, which were reaching back, and rubbing Jack’s hips, did their ‘thing’ (that Jack really loved!).

“Can’t a guy just be horny?” Jack dared to ask, so carefully caressing Daniel.

“Absolutely!” Daniel affirmed. “Oh, he can… He can!”

“Good!” Jack’s hips shunted forward, as Daniel’s hands joined his, between Daniel’s legs. “I’m so glad!”

“I’m glad you’re taking me home tonight, too..!” Daniel yearned, as he gripped himself and Jack so hard, so tight. “I do love a good pizza.”

Jack grinned, kissing Daniel’s neck yet again, trailing kisses down the very top of his spine. “Me, too. Me, too!”

The End?  
13.12.13


End file.
